immortal
by slalalalala
Summary: Super Junior thiller ff! Liburan sekolah yang berujung pada kematian? Suck summary just Read it!


_Persiapan sudah selesai._

_Dengan menggunakan tangan ini, aku akan membalaskan dendammu sayang..._

IMMORTAL

Disclaimer: sayangnya mereka bukan punya saya.

Gender : Thiller

Rated : T

Characters : All of Super Junior members.

**Warn****ing** : abal, OOC, EYD(ejaan yang dipaksakan), AU, miss TYPO(s), alur ngaco, humor gagal, BL, shounen-ai, dlll

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

"...anak-anak walaupun masuk liburan musim panas, jangan lupa tugas-tugasmu dan manfaatkan liburan sebaik-baiknya..."

"haaaah..selesai juga." gumam _namja _berwajah _uchuld _dipojok kursi aula.

"SUNGMIN-_HYUNG_!" teriak seseorang, merasa namanya dipanggil, namja itu melirik malas memandang dua sahabatnya.

"kalian jangan panggil nama orang keras-keras gitu dong, apa?" timpalnya sambil menjitak kedua sahabatnya,

"hehehe, _hyung_ maen yuuuuk" ucap Henry semangat "Wookie punya villa di daerah Bukhasan, terus ngajak kita kesana. _Hyung_ ikut yaaah" lanjutnya lagi sambil memelas.

"punya saudara sih. Tapi enak loh disana mereka suka bikin sup labu " goda Ryeowook, mendengar makanan kesukaannya disebut, bibir Sungmin langsung membulat "maauuuuuuuu..."

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, didepan hutan lebat, gelap dengan petir yang terus menyambar.

.

.

.

Boong deng,

Tapi di _stop_-an terakhir bus. Mereka menelan ludah bersama sebelum beranjak dari tempat mereka berdiam tadi. Bagaimana tidak, didepan mereka terpampang hutan yang begitu indah dengan angin segar menyambut kedatangan mereka. hilang sudah rasa lelah mereka setelah menaiki bus penuh 5 jam _non-stop._

"ga sia-sia kita kesini" gumam Sungmin yang masih terpaku oleh indahnya pemandangan hutan asri ini."nah, villanya dimana Wookie?"

"tinggal lurus aja kok"

Dan mulailah perjalanan mereka mengikuti jalan setapak yang di buat oleh para penduduk disana, hutan yang menyediakan segunung pemandang indah dan udara yang segar membuat mereka ga sadar kalo mereka udah jalan sangat jauh, tapi belum juga menemukan villa yang mau menyuguhkan sup labu itu.

"aish, kita jalan udah jauh banget kok belum nemu villa sodaramu itu sih _hyung_?" keluh Henry seraya duduk merilekskan tubuh lelahnya.

"iya, udah mau gelap lagi" lanjut Sungmin sambil melihat langit yang mulai di dominasikan oleh warna biru tua.

"em, sebenernya aku juga belum pernah kesini. cuman dikasih tau kalo mau kesana jalannya lurus aja"

Krik..krik..

"APAAA! Jadi lu kaga tau jalannya?" ucap keduanya manusia itu kaget. "jadi...kita tersesat?" Henry dan Sungmin mulai panik. Mereka mulai mengomel habis-habisan pada Ryeowook. Melihat kedua sahabatnya panik gak karuan, Ryeowook berusaha menelepon saudaranya, ibunya, neneknya, bahkan 911 untuk menolong mereka, sialnya operator yang dia gunakan miskin sinyal hingga ga ada yang nyambung satu pun. Beberapa saat kemudian di otaknya terlintas ide.

"kenapa kita ga ke _stop_-an bus lagi aja?"

Mendengarnya Henry dan Sungmin saling pandang dan mulai melangkah berbalik arah, namun naas baru beberapa mereka melangkah pulang, terdengar suara petir disertai hujan yang datangnya keroyokan hingga membuat mereka babak belur.. eh maksudnya basah kuyup.

Karena aslesan 'ga mau basah' mereka bertiga langsung lari-lari tanpa arah untuk mencari tempat berteduh. kesiaan...#plaked

Setelah berlari berpuluh-puluh kilometer, melewati berbagai rintangan berat, menerjang hujan badai dan.. cukup, cukup ceritanya jangan lebay dong thor. Balik ke cerita.

Dengan cepat mereka berlari mencari tempat berteduh, dan akhirnya sampai di pohon beringin besar. Udara dingin dan beberapa tetes air yang bercucuran dari Sela-sela daun pohon tersebut memaksa mereka untuk mencari tempat yang lebih layak untuk ditempati.

"aish, dingin banget _hyung_" Henry menggosok-gosokan tangannya. "kita cari tempat lain aja yuk" blum sempat Sungmin dan Ryeowook menjawab datanglah sesosok mahluk yang belum diketahui bentuknya dan memotong pembicaran mereka.

"HEEEEY!" panggil seseorang itu, serempak mereka melihat siapa yg memanggil mereka dengan gaya _slow motion_.

'mungkinkah itu malaikat yang lewat dan iba melihat kami?' ujar batin Sungmin sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya untuk melihat sesosok malaikat khayalannya.

"hosh..hosh..apa kalian tersesat?" katanya terengah-engah. Semuanya langsung mengangguk semangat, menaruh harapan pada sesosok lelaki kurus itu.

.

.

.

"sama dong." katanya polos sambil senyum menunjukan deretan gigi putihnya, semua yg disana _sweatdrop_ sempurna.

"oh iya Eunhyuk _imnida_" katanya sambil menjulurkan tangannya. Menunggu siapa yang akan menjabat tangannya.

"Sungmin." Jawabnya malas. Hancur sudah agrumen-agrumen malaikatnya tadi.

"Ryeowook _imnida_." katanya sambil menjabat tangan Eunhyuk.

"HenYA! Kita ga mungkin di sini teruskan? dingin nih." kata Henry ga sabar. semua berpikiran sama dan langsung mencari tempat yang layak ditempati.

"eh, tadi sebenrnya pas perjalanan kesini aku nemu villa loh!" ucap Eunhyuk tiba-tiba.

"kenapa ga bilang beg*tuuuut*"seru ketiganya kompak menarik Eunhyuk.

"eeeh..tapi villanya..."

"persetan deh itu vila punya Ryeowook atau mbak kunti sekalian, aku ga mau disini terus ayo kesana." ajak Sungmin sambil meraih tangan kedua sahabat tercintahnya itu, eh tapi yang dapet malah tangan author *dibakar readers*

Setelah menempuh berbagai semak dan ranting yang tajem-tajem akhirnya mereka sampai di depan gerbang vila besar tak terurus dan yang pastinya bukan punya sodaranya Ryeowook.

Melihat keadaan teras vila yg sangat hancur itu semua langsung mengurungkan niatnya 'berhangat-hangat' didalam vila tersebut. Bahkan berani bertaruh sekarang Sungmin sudah menarik kata-kata tajamnya tadi.

Dan siapapun yg terdampar di tempat itu pasti akan merasakan hal yg sama seperti mereka..

TAKUT

Yah bayangkanlah jika kalian berada dalam teras yg sangat kotor dihiasi dengan rumput-rumput yg menjalar hingga masuk ke vila tersebut juga bau busuk yg menusuk hidung menambah kesan horror pada vila tersebut.

Mereka bahkan enggan melangkahkan kaki mereka ke vila tersebut dan lebih memilih diam didepan gerbang besi itu. Tapi mengingat cuaca yg sangat tidak bersahabat dan tubuh yg sudah menggigil seakan meminta pertanggung jawaban itu memaksa mereka memasuki kawasan vila lebih dalam lagi.

"_hyung_ 'kan yg paling berani jadi jalan didepan yah."ujar Ryeowook seraya menarik lengan baju Sungmin.

"ogah..Wook lu duluan sana lu kan yang punya villanya." Sungmin mendorong punggung Ryeowook hingga membuat namja tersebut bertubrukan dengan pintu masuk vila itu.

"YA! Vila ini bukan punya saudaraku. Kau saja sana."jawab Ryeowook sambil menarik lengan Eunhyuk yg berada disebelahnya.

Dengan tangan gemetar Eunhyuk mulai mengulurkan tangan kurusnya dan mulai menggetuk kayu eboni hitam dihadapannya.

_tok..tok...tok_

Hening. Eunhyuk mulai mengetuk lagi.

_tok..tok..TOK_

masih tetap hening. Eunhyuk mulai kesal dan mulai mengetuk pintu lagi namun dicegah oleh Sungmin.

"ka..kayaknya ga ada orang kita masuk saja deh."ujarnya sambil membuka kenop berwarna emas yg mulai berkarat itu.

_kriiiieeeet... _

semua terkejut, vila itu tidak terkunci. Namun, ada sedikit rasa lega karna ternyata ruangan dalam vila itu tidak seburuk luarnya. Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya kedalam vila tersebut dengan berhati-hati, matanya menelusur ke setiap sudut bangunan itu, semua mengikuti dibelakang Sungmin.

Keadaan dalam vila tersebut gelap dan kosong, tidak ada benda apapun didalam vila itu. Hanya beberapa lemari tua yg sudah rapuh serta kursi-kursi yg berserakan dimana-dimana, untungnya ruangan tersebut sedikit lembab hingga menimbulkan kesan hangat walaupun terasa basah.

Mereka mulai menelusuri bangunan tua itu dengan waspada bahkan Henry sudah berbekal balok kayu yg dia temukan di sisi vila itu.

_Drap...drap...drap..BRAAAK_

Semua langsung terkejut dengan bunyi yang berasal dari depan mereka. Samar-samar terlihat beberapa orang berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka. Henry, Sungmin, Ryeowook, Eunhyuk spontan mundur sambil mengambil apapun yg ada didekat mereka.

"_nu-nuguya_?" kata Ryeowook takut-takut.

TBC

A/N:

Terimakasih telah membaca ff abal ini*kaya ada yang baca aja*.Sumpah ngerasa bersalah saya ngepost ff miskin kosakata kaya gini, saya yang belum ahli bikin karya tulis malah nekat bikin ff aneh abal plus berantakan kaya gini. Maka dari itu bolehkan saya meminta sedikit masukan, saran atau cinta(?) para empunya FFnet? Namun saya lemah pada flame yang menusuk jadi dimohon jangan menusuk-nusuk saya dengan flame yang anda buat. Cukup dengan saran, masukan, koreksi atau pujian pun boleh#taboked

Sebenernya ini ff bunuh-bunuhan loh, tapi saya kurang pandai bikin prolog, jadinya malah kaya crack ff -_-

Akhir kata..

Mind to REVIEW guys?

"Nu-nuguya?"

"kami hantuuuuu..." ucap salah satu orang dari sisi gelap divila itu.

"hiiiiiiiiii..."


End file.
